Sonic the Hedgehog: Freedom Fighter HQ(headquarters) rules!
by sonicfangirl1212
Summary: Read the rules for Freedom Fighter HQ! I give credit to Chloe, transformers, sonic the hedgehog, and Wheeliefan101! Also, if you do not recognize a character's name, then it's probably an OC. P.S. this is in my point of view. Also, if you don't know what's going on, read my profile first!
1. Chapter 1

**Red Alert: (in dark room) she's here! I can feel her idiotic presence!**

 **Grace: (jumps out of nowhere and turns lights on) TA DAAAAAAAA!**

 **Red Alert: (screams, glitches) CRASH!**

 **Grace: (cackles madly) it is the day you've all been dreading! I, Grace return!**

 **Sonic: speaking of which, what took you so long to put this up? It's been six days since you've joined!**

 **Grace: oh! Well, you see, Roxy dared me to jump off a cliff, do a backflip, and land without flying, which I tried, and failed epically, then I helped the terror twins pull a prank on Ratchet and Scarr, got caught, and put in the brig by Prowl, escaped, and got caught and put in the brig by Prowl again.**

 **Perceptor: (looks at run-on sentence in disgust as he shakes his head frowning) and you call yourself an author.**

 **Grace: (rolls eyes) I said I was an author! I never said I was a GOOD author! God, I'm tired! (collapses on ground sound asleep)**

 **Sonic: (blinks) Wow...**

 **Grace: (suddenly jumps back up) Now on with the rules!**

* * *

Rules of freedom fighter HQ(headquarters)

I can not believe this! I mean I love my family and all, but making me make a rule book is the most stupidest idea of all! Now I'm stuck watching my family, who are a bunch of plants and animals, demons, royalties, ex-bad guys, and crazy people who have powers! (no offense) I'm only 13 for crying out loud! I swear that I can not live a day without saying "I work with idiots!"

 **#1. Do not call Speedy a slowpoke**

"Idiot."

"Stupid"

"Wimp"

"Jerk"

"Slowpoke"  
*gasp!* "You take that back!"

(tackles to ground)

And that is how Blurr ended up in the hospital thanks to Speedy.

 **#2. You can not escape the brig when Prowl is on watch**

JAILBREAK!

….for about five seconds.

Then Prowl spotted us.

We ran like their was no tomorrow.

…...but he managed to catch us.

What!? He had longer legs!

Cheater.

 **#3. Do not interrupt Charmy when he is watching T.V.**

So it was a normal day, and Charmy was watching T.V.

Then Vector barged in and started yelling because of a Eggman attack.

So Charmy threw the remote control at him.

Usually it wouldn't be a problem

….except it landed in his eye.

Then Vector started yelling and hitting everything because he couldn't see.

And Charmy was screaming and crying as he tried to dodge Vector's hits.

And of course Mr. ego just had to be all like "Get me medical attention you little brat!"

And Charmy was just like, "Hello!? I'm trying to dodge your blows and missing my T.V. show!

You can get medical attention yourself!"

And that is Eggman found them.

…..looking like a bunch of crazy people dancing.

Of course it did look like they were crazy…..

Never mind, we're getting off topic

…..anyway Eggman thought it would be easy to take them both out

So then he attempted to attack them

…...only before he could do anything Vector hit him in the face and sent Mr. tyrant flying into the wall creating a large dent.

Of course it was by accident, but it was still so funny!

 **#4. Do not let Jetfire and Jetstorm answer the door to Christmas carolers**

FIVE SECONDS!

I left them for five seconds!

But no! They just had to answer the door for a bunch of christmas carolers.

Carolers: We wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas, and a happy new year!

Jetfire: storm,WHO THE HECK ARE THESE GUYS!?

Jetstorm: how should I know!?

Carolers: good tidings to you, wherever you are.

Jetfire: uh, we be right here?

Jetstorm: what is a tiding being?

Yeah, the twins are still not that good on their english.

*sighs* anyway, back to the story!

Carolers: now give us a figgy pudding, now give us a figgy pudding, now give us a figgy pudding, and a cup full of cheer!

Jetfire: why would we be giving you a figgy pudding?

Jetstorm: yeah, and how do you be putting cheer in a cup?

Yeah, yeah. They also don't understand similes in english yet.

Carolers: we won't leave until we get one, we won't leave until we get one.

Jetfire: now they to be threatening us!?

Carolers: so bring it right here!

Jetfire: look, we do not be knowing who you are, but we are not to be giving you a figgy pudding and cups of beer!

Jetstorm: I'm pretty sure that was to be cups of cheer.

Jetfire: whatever. Scram! (slams door shut)

I probably would have helped the carolers, except that's pretty hard to do when your dying of laughter.

*sighs* my boyfriend and his brother can be pretty stupid sometimes.

 **#5. Do not take V.B.'s book away**

She told us that whatever Mexino says, she did not almost rip his arm off on purpose.

She said that she was just following her instincts and her instincts said, get that book back at whatever the cost.

*sigh* sometimes things can get pretty crazy around here.

 **#6. Do not get Ratchet mad**

So we were having this argument, and then I got him mad.

HE THREW A FREAKING WRENCH AT ME!

Who knew he threw wrenches!?

Okay, well everyone besides me.

*grumbles* sometimes I hate my life.

 **#7. Do not try to get Turbo to try to make your ipad transform.**

So I was watching my ipad and I wished that it could transform.

Unfortunately, Turbo heard me and tried to get it to transform

It blew up.

R.I.P. ipad

*sniff*

But Turbo now owes me a new ipad.

 **#8. When Ratchet asks you to go to the hospital, do not argue or fight back or else your final words will be, nooo! I want to live!**

So Ratchet asked me to go to the hospital for a check up.

I refused.

I ended up getting dragged to the hospital

I grabbed the walls and my last words before entering the hospital were,

"NOOOOO! I WANT TO LIVE!

What can I say? I hate hospitals!

 **#9. My room is not to be used as a war zone**

So I was just minding my own business, when a few immature members of the team

(cough cough Jazz, Sideswipe, Ried, Lightning, Thunder, Birch, Frost cough cough)

Barged into my room without my permission and started arguing,screaming, and fighting.

And then I got like soooooo mad, I yelled at them,

"ALL OF YOU GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE NOW OR ELSE I WILL TELL PROWL THAT YOU IDIOTS ARE MURDERING MY ROOM, AND THEN HE WILL SEND ALL OF YOU TO THE BRIG, NOT TO MENTION I WILL BEAT ALL OF YOU UP MYSELF!

Those guys left in a millisecond.

They know for a fact that I am stronger when I'm mad, not to mention I have a habit of throwing and punching things.

(grins and laughs evilly)

"MUA HA HA HA HA!

 **#10. Do not piss Jazz off when he has gotten no sleep**

So a lot of immature people on the team

(chuckles and grins nervously. Totally not including me!)

Were being loud in the living room

And I guess we- I mean they woke Jazz up

So then he got really mad and stormed into the living room

And snapped

"ENOUGH!"

WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU DOING HERE, GET OUT NOW!"

I don't think the living room emptied any faster.

A valuable lesson was learned that day.

Jazz may be the most laid back person ever, but do not ever, piss him off when he has gotten no sleep.

 **#11. Holograms can be used to scare me**

So there I was, chasing Ried because he had made me mad.

Then Nicole decided to activate one of her holograms for a test or something,

So then this random guy I've never seen before appeared out of nowhere right in front of me, and I didn't have time to get out of the way.

Here's the catch though...

I RAN RIGHT THROUGH HIM!

LIKE HE WAS A GHOST!

I then, of course completely freaked out and screamed like a maniac before clinging to the closest thing near me.

And grabbed the closest thing near me,

…..which happened to be Prowl

After he pried me off he yelled at me that they were just holograms

How was I suppose to know!?

 **#12. Do not go in front of the television when the boys are watching football**

I was just walking through the room,

So I walked in front of the television

CANNON FREAKING SHOT ME WITH HIS GUN!

Master Sonku was not happy.

He went into the room with an angry look on his face.

He didn't come back out.

So I peeked in to see what was going on.

Turns out he was watching too.

WHAT THE HECK!?

AARRGGHH! WHY IS THE MALE GENDER SO ADDICTED TO FOOTBALL!?

 **#13. Do not insult Honey and Tiffany's designs**

So the terror twins, Lightning and Thunder were arguing with Tiffany and Honey

Then they said that their dress designs were terrible.

Those two BARELY made it out of there alive, and had to be sent to the emergency room.

 **#14. Do not go into Arkartu's room unless you want a death wish**

We heard a bunch of crashing noises.

Next thing you know, Zach jumps out the window and is chased by a very angry Arkartu.

"HELP ME GUYS! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"Sorry man, but your on your own." Jazz replied

*sigh*

 **#15. Knock before you come in**

Sonic came into my room without my permission.

I was getting dressed.

I screamed and threw everything at him in arm's reach.

He ran out of there faster than ever before.

We are both mentally scarred for life.

*shudders*

* * *

 **Grace: whoo hoo! Done with the first chapter, YES!  
**

 **Red Alert: (wakes up) ooohh...what happened?**

 **Sonic: Grace finished the first chapter to this rulebook.**

 **Red Alert: WHAT!? OH NO! WE'RE DOOMED! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! (runs off screaming)**

 **Grace: I find that very offensive!**

 **Sonic: *snickers***

 **Grace: (death glare)**

 **Sonic: (immediately shuts up and whistles acting all innocent)**

 **Grace: anyway, I'll try to have the next chapter up by Friday! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Grace: I'M BACK! OH YES PEOPLE! YOUR DOOM IS HERE! (cackles madly)**

 **Red Alert: (screams) RUN PEOPLE! IT IS THE END OF THE WORLD! (dives under table)**

 **Kit-Kat: (laughs) She doesn't mean literally!**

 **Cassie: Speaking of which, where have you been?**

 **Grace: Oh! Well, you see I went on a joy ride with Speedy, Blurr, Musia, Roxy, and Chloe, and well, uh, how should I put this….we...well, kind of ...went 200mph over the uh...speed limit...  
**

 **Chloe, Musia, and Roxy barge into room with Prowl chasing them**

 **Musia: Run Grace!**

 **Chloe: He's already thrown Blurr and Speedy in the brig!**

 **Roxy: We're doomed!**

 **Grace: Oh no! Well, uh, I better go!**

 **Grace, Roxy, Musia, and Chloe start running around the room with Prowl chasing them.**

 **Prowl: Get back here!**

 **Cassie: (blinks) Wow. Cops and robbers with a whole new meaning.**

 **Grace: Do something Kit-Kat! He's your husband!**

 **Kit-Kat: (leans against wall smirking) Nope! I'm just going to sit back and watch the show!**

 **Grace: CURSE YOU! (continues running away from Prowl with others)**

 **Cassie: Anyway...(glances at scene when Roxy, Musia, and Chloe crash into a wall) here are the rules!**

* * *

 **#16. Do not call Hershey kitty**

So we were just fighting Eggman like we normally do.

Eggman was fighting Hershey, and then he said,

"What are you going to do,...kitty?"

All the freedom fighters froze and looked as if Darkar himself appeared on the battlefield. (Darkar is their evil god. Kind of like Unicron from transformers)

And I was just like, Oh no he didn't!"

We all knew that he was dead.

A millisecond later, all the Eggman robots were destroyed,the battlefield was trashed, and Eggman had to be rushed to the emergency room immediately.

Hershey just smirked, a satisfied smile on her face before walking away.

 **#17. Do not mock Blaze's fire power**

He wouldn't DARE.

But he did!

And that is why right now, everybody is pouring water on Vector's body, trying to extinguish the flames.

He got BUUURRRNED

Literally!

 **#18. Do not lock Sonic and Geoffrey in the same room**

So Jazz, Lightning, Thunder, and Pascale decided to play a what they thought was a harmless prank.

Locking Sonic and Geoffrey in the same room.

They were trying to find a way out when they tripped over each other and had a brawl.

Well, at the end it kind of turned into a kick/bite/punch/every man for himself fight.

They nearly KILLED each other!

Master Sonku made them stand in the brig facing each other until they apologized.

P.S. they are still there.

 **#19. Making a mean joke about sonic in front of Amy and Layla is not advised**

Not again!

I think they just broke their record.

So two idiots, guess who?

That's right, the terror twins, Lightning and Thunder did something stupid AGAIN.

Let's just say that when they finished the joke, they were bombarded by a giant piko hammer and two pans.

Those two nearly died, for the one thousandth, two hundredth, and fifty ninth time!

And yes, I did keep track.

 **#20. Do not put Sonic in charge of training time!**

HE NEARLY KILLED ALL OF US!(minus Master Sonku and Ella)

Master Sonku! This is the most STUPIDEST thing you have ever done!

Putting Sonic in charge of training time.

Have you not realized one thing,

HE CANNOT TEACH!

 **#21. Do not be in the lab when Turbo is testing an experiment**

Guess what happened.

One of Turbo's experiment's exploded, AGAIN.

He and all of the people in the lab at that time, had to be rushed to the emergency room, AGAIN!

Ooh! That has GOT to hurt.

A lot!

 **#22. Do not throw a party for Prowl without him knowing**

JAZZ! IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT ON WHY THREE FOURTHS ( from out of six hundred something people, that's a lot!) OF US ARE IN THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW!

Jazz suggested that we throw a surprise party for Prowl to cheer him up since he was so grumpy all the time.

About three fourths of us agreed to it, so we went to work.

On the day of the party, we were all hiding in the living room waiting….when Prowl came in.

"SURPRISE!"

Who knew he could pull out a gun so fast?

He completely freaked out, thinking he was under attack, and practically SHOT EVERYBODY in the room!

Thanks a lot Prowl AND Jazz!

 **#23. Do not let Sonic, Blurr,and Speedy have a race that does not have a finish line**

What?!

We were bored!

So we asked Sonic, Blurr, and Speedy to race each other to keep us entertained.

One problem.

We forgot the finish line.

So the three of them were just running around trying to get in front of each other.

They were at it for about a day.

Then, they collapsed.

We then noticed that they weren't moving

Like, at ALL.

We then experimentally poked them.

They STILL didn't move.

We had to rush them to the hospital.

 **#24. Use headphones.**

So Vector decided to listen to his rock and roll music

Usually it wouldn't be a problem

…..except for he forgot to use headphones

…...and turned it up to full volume.

And that is why we are all sitting in the hospital right now, all of us nearly deaf.

 **#25. ALWAYS take cover when Charmy has a sugar rush**

Vector apparently didn't find a hiding spot in time.

And that is why right now, he is unconcious in the hospital.

 **#26. When somebody shouts duck, do it**

"Duck!"

Everybody including me, ducked, except for Drift, who just stared at us, confused.

Then Jetfire and Jetstorm zoomed by, hitting him in the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

We then, had to rush him to the hospital.

My boyfriend and his brother can be so immature sometimes.

* * *

 **Grace: (in attic) Finally! I'm done with this chapter, YES!**

 **Leo: So, what are you doing now?**

 **Grace: Well, I am currently hiding from Prowl, who has already thrown Roxy, Musia, and Chloe in the brig when they crashed into the wall. Hopefully he won't find me!**

 **Blake: I wouldn't be too sure about that.**

 **Grace: Really? (suspicious glare) Why?**

 **Blake: Well, first, *snickers* because you ALWAYS hide in the attic, and second,(mischievous grin) I told him you were here.**

 **Grace: (instantly pales as eyes widen horror) N-no...y-you didn't!**

 **Just then the door slams open as Prowl and Death enter**

 **Prowl: Grace!**

 **Death: Get back here!**

 **Grace: (whimpers and steps back) Aw crud! They're working together! (starts running) HELP!**

 **Blake: (looks at scene with a very calm manner) Told you so.**

 **Grace: TRAITOR!**

 **Leo: *sighs***


	3. Chapter 3

**Grace: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

 **Axe: Well at least you didn't take as long as you used to.**

 **Grace: Yeah! Anyway I need to find Cliff! I still have to settle something with him for his "alf-fairy half-human messed up freak" comment from our name-calling contest!**

 **(as if right on cue, Cliff walks into the room.)**

 **Cliff: Hey guys what's-**

 **Grace: (lunges at Cliff) I WILL KILL YOU YOU RUDE, ARROGANT, SELFISH, STUPID, CAT-PLANT!**

 **(Grace and Cliff start rolling around the floor, trying to kill each other.)**

 **Axe: (sighs and rolls eyes) Well, looks like things are back to normal.**

 **Grace: (kicks Cliff into wall) ha! You just got BUUURRRNED! (drops flamethrower on him. Whistles and walks away)**

 **Axe: (facepalms)**

 **Grace: Now with the rules!**

* * *

 **#27. We are not allowed to play truth or dare anymore**

Yeah…..

*chuckles nervously*

Let's just say that about three-fourths of the people ended up in the hospital.

(totally not including me!)

 **#28. Do not pull a prank on Scarr, Cannon, or any of the violent people unless you want to die**

The terror twins, Lightning and Thunder pulled another prank AGAIN.

So they filled Cannon's…..er, cannons with glitter bombs.

So when Cannon and Scarr were sparring and Cannon shot one of his cannons at Scarr,

…...he got a face full of sparkling pink glitter.

Things got out of hand when the glitter bombs inside of cannon's cannons started exploding by themselves.

Let me just tell you, that it is impossible to keep from laughing when you see a sparkling pink glitter covered Cannon and Scarr.

….Anyway the terror twins got hunted down by a furious Cannon and Scarr.

Last am time I checked, they were still in the hospital.

 **#29. Do not sneak up on the freedom fighters when we are very scared and jumpy**

We were in this abandoned city that was giving us the creeps.

So when we heard a rustling noise behind us, we all screamed and started shooting, punching, kicking, blasting, and attacking everywhere.

Turns out it was just a bird.

(we are all very embarrassed right now)

 **#30. Do not get Catherine, Brightnight, or Ace mad**

They will paralyze you with their needles.

I learned that from jazz who learned that from experience.*winces*

 **#31. Do not go on a road trip halfway across the world with a few members of the team!**

It was suppose to take two weeks tops!

…..but it turned out to take three months!

And that is because we got separated into three groups because some idiots went the wrong way!

So then we had to meet back up which took FOREVER!

…...also it started snowing early.

…...not to mention more than three fourths of the people didn't know how to ice skate.

 **#32. NEVER EVER leave Red Alert in charge for three months**

I have no idea what happened back at freedom fighter HQ because I also went on the road trip, but by the time we got back, the base was trashed, people were going crazy, and everything was a mess!

 **#33. ALWAYS look out for Crikey when you are crossing the moat. (Crikey is a ferocious crocodile that got loose in the moat)**

The mailman did not listen to our warning.

Crikey attacked him.

He screamed like a little girl, and ran into his car at speed that would have made Sonic look slow.

 **#34. Do not fall asleep at meetings**

We were talking about the recent Eggman attacks when we heard some very loud snoring sounds.

Turns out Biscuit had gotten bored and had fallen asleep.

He was also drooling.

When he woke up, he found out that everybody was staring at him.

He was just like, "Well, this is embarrassing." before yawning and falling back asleep.

LOL. Yes, he did not learn anything from that experience.

 **#35. Do not joke that you are anything scary in front of Red Alert**

Me and the girls were joking around, and Chloe joked that she was a zombie.

Unfortunately, Red Alert heard us and completely freaked out.

HE TIED HER TO A STAKE!

HE TIED CHLOE TO A STAKE!

HE TIED CHLOE TO A FREAKING STAKE AND TRIED TO BURN HER!

Rosalina tried to reason with him.

He tied her to a stake.

I tried to reason with him.

He tied me to a stake too.

Fallen tried to reason with him.

He also tied her to a stake.

Prowl tried to reason with him.

It did not work.

It took seventy eight people, a few torches, a can of bug spray, and a fire extinguisher to get him to stop.

He got sent to the brig,

RIGHT AFTER me, Rosalina, Fallen, and Chloe beat him up for tying us to stakes and trying to BURN US!

P.S. Red Alert is not allowed to be near us for a week.

 **#36. Do not try to break up one of Speedy and Blurr's arguments**

If it wasn't hard enough to understand what those two were saying,

It is clearly impossible to understand them when they are in one of their arguments.

The talk five times faster!

How do they understand each other anyway!?

Sonic tried to break them up.

They started yelling at HIM.

Sonic fainted.

I think it was because of stress.

 **#37. We are not allowed to have more than five sweets per hour**

So we bought a whole stash of cookies and started eating them.

Unfortunately, Ratchet saw us.

His eyes boggled when he saw how many cookies we were carrying.

We knew he was going to take them away, so we did the right thing,

…..we grabbed all the cookies and ran for our lives.

We then hid in the living room and started stuffing cookies to our faces.

Ash came in and saw us on the ground in a cookie coma.

There were crumbs everywhere, and we had huge grins on our faces.

He called for Ratchet.

When we woke up, ratchet told us that we are not allowed to have more than five sweets in one hour.

We were too lazy to stop him.

Although I do have a secret stash of cookies under my bed.

Cookies are life!

 **#38. Do not shout out stupid things throughout the speakers**

"Turbo is about to explode! Turbo is about to explode!"

Everybody near Turbo screamed and ran for their lives A.S.A.P.

He he he. Yeah that was me.

But I got in soooooo much trouble when they found out it was me.

Turbo personally kicked me in the brig.(he literally air-jump kicked me in there)

"The cake is poisonous! The cake is poisonous!"

Red Alert, who was about to eat a slice of the cake, screamed like a little girl, grabbed a fire extinguisher, and sprayed the whole entire cake!

That was me too. I got sent to the brig again, but it was totally worth it!

"Master Sonku is on fire! Master Sonku is on fire!"

HA HA HA HA!

Wait! That wasn't me!

It was Roxy, Chloe and Musia I swear!

#39. Do not continuously sing "What does the fox say" every time you see a teammate that's a fox-plant

Yeah…..he he he.

I guess that they were so annoyed with it that now whenever somebody says, "what does…."

They immediately scream, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

 **#40. Do not lie about where babies come from**

Kalli asked me.

I didn't know what to say, so I lied, "Storks fly to deliver babies to people who want them."

Kalli just grinned as she walked away.

Later, when I walked into the living room, I saw Kalli and the rest of the next generation building some sort of nest.

Turns out Kalli told the rest of the next generation, and they wanted to meet the storks.

It was so cute that I couldn't bring myself to tell them that it was a lie.

 **#41. No more than five people are allowed to play twister at the same time**

Master Sonku just stared at the sight in front of him.

"Alright, who did it?"

Everybody pointed an accusing finger at one another as they all shouted, "It was him/her!"

"It was not!"

"It was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Oh yes you did!"

"What!?"

"I had nothing to do with this!"

"Of course you did!"

"Help!"

"Ow! Somebody's on my foot!"

"Forget your foot! Somebody's squishing my tail!"

"You don't have a tail you idiot!"

*gasp!* "Who are you calling idiot!?"

"You."

"Say that again and die!"

Master Sonku's eye started twitching before turning to Vanilla, Ella, and Beauregard, the only people who weren't in this mess.

"Do I even want to know what happened!?"

Yeah, he he he.

We were all playing twister.

I guess somebody tripped, which knocked everybody else down.

…Then we started wrestling.

And that is why right now, almost all of the team is on top of one another, in a big pile on the floor.

 **#42. Do not steal the following if you want to live**

Cannon's cannons (that's a no brainer)

Ratchet's wrenches (that's just asking for it) P.S. look back at rule # 6

Ace's, ratchet's, brightnight, and catherine's needles (the person who did this must have a death wish) P.S. rule # 30

Jazz's CDs (he can be scary when he's mad)

V.B.'s books (she is a bookworm) P.S. rule # 5

Chloe's fries (or face her wrath)

My cookies (THEY ARE MINE I TELL YOU! MINE!)

 **#43. We are not allowed to watch mythbusters anymore**

It gives Turbo too many ideas.

He ended up exploding the entire base.

 **#44. If you are late for a meeting, do not use the following excuses because they will not work**

"There was a meeting?" ( that was just plain stupid Sideswipe)

"I fell asleep." (yeah right)

"Cannon shot me!" (nobody will believe you, and you will have a very angry Cannon chasing after you for accusing him)

"We forgot where the meeting room was." (me, Roxy Chloe, and Musia tried that. Didn't work so well)

"I got lost." (everybody knows their way around freedom fighter HQ, Ried)

"We got attacked by flying rainbow monkeys!" (okay, that wasn't even trying Thunder!)

 **#45. Do not play the song "Happy to see you" continuously in Jazz's radio, when it's broken**

We all left the base for a mission except for the terror twins, Lightning, Thunder, and Jazz.

BIG mistake.

When we got back the terror twins makers greeted us with sly smiles on their faces.

The next thing you know, Jazz is perched on Mirage, grinning madly.

"I'MSOHAPPYTOSEEYOU!" he practically squealed at a shocked Mirage.

He then jumped off and did some sort of dance before seeing Night.

He then jumped on Night.

"I'MSOHAPPYTOSEEYOUTOO!" Jazz actually DID squeal this time as Night also looked at him, shocked.

He was about to do the dance again, but he then saw the stunned Prowl.

He leaped on the shocked tactian, sending him staggering backwards, loosing his balance, and falling onto the ground.

"I'MSOHAPPYTOSEEYOUICOULDJUSTDANCE!"

Jazz then literally PICKED up Prowl with strength none of us knew he had before attempting to carry him off.

However, before he could do so, one of Rachet's wrenches hit his head with a loud, CLANG!

He dropped to the ground, unconcious.

We all just stared at him in shock, before turning to Lightning and Thunder.

"Did you know," Thunder began solemnly, "That if you play the song "Happy to see you" continuously in Jazz's radio when it is broken, somewhere around the 1456th repetition, he will go insane?"

* * *

 **Grace: Third chapter's done! This took shorter than I thought!  
**

 **Helen: Uh, Grace? (raises eyebrow) Mind telling me why I just saw Axe drag a BURNT Cliff towards the hospital? (suspicious glare)**

 **Grace: (smug, satisfied smile) Oh, that was because-(stops abruptly) Wait! Did you say TOWARDS THE HOSPITAL!?**

 **Helen: Uh, yeah. (confused look) Why-**

 **Grace: Oh no! (panicking) Ratchet will have my head when he learns what happened! Quick! stop-**

 **Ratchet: GRACE! (barges into room with furious look on face, waving a wrench threateningly)**

 **Grace: OH, DANG! (races towards door as wrench misses head by a centimeter) I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow, but right now I need to run from The Hatchet! (screams as another wrench is aimed at head)**

 **Ratchet: DON'T CALL ME THAT! MY NAME IS RATCHET! NOT HATCHET OR ANY OTHER STUPID NICKNAME THE PIT-SPAWNED, CURSED TERROR TWINS COME UP WITH!**

 **Grace: Yeah! (nervous glance backwards) I need to escape, NOW! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Grace: Wait! This isn't what it looks like! Well...actually it is. I know I said I would have this chapter up long ago, but let me explain! So anyway your probably all thinking, GRACE! WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN!? (slaps!) Okay, first of all, (rubs face) that hurt. Violence is never the answer. (except when it is LOL!) And second, hey! In my defense I was trying to escape Prowl and Ratchet! I was also posting up a new story! So anyway, I'm just going to go now before-**

 **Just the Prowl and Ratchet run into the room**

 **Prowl: There she is!**

 **Ratchet: Get her!**

 **Grace: Oh no! I need to go! Here are the rules!**

* * *

 **#46. The boys are not allowed to dress up as girls**

(cough cough Ried, Sideswipe, Crosscut, Birch, Frost, Pascale, and Jazz, cough cough) we're looking at you.

Prowl glitched so badly that he actually fried part of his battle computer.

We are all traumatized.

(shudders at thought)

 **#47. Do not paint on any of the freedom fighters when they are asleep**

The terror twins, Lightning and Thunder did it.

They painted Scarr a bright pink color.

Then they painted Cannon purple with sparkling glitter.

They also spray painted the words, "THE HATCHET OF DOOM" on Ratchet in a blood red color.

I laughed so hard that I think I suffocated.

 **#48. Do not take away any of my sweets ESPECIALLY cookies!**

Ried stole one.

Let's just say that I was mad.

He has been in the emergency room for over three weeks now.

 **#49. Food fights are now banned**

It all started when Ried threw an apple at Sideswipe.

Next thing you know, all of us are throwing, dumping, or trying to force food down somebody's throat.

Too many people choked.

We were also all covered in food.

Plus the base was a mess.

 **#50. Stay away from me, Hershey and Starlight and Chloe when we are mad**

Hershey will tear you to pieces.

Me and Starlight will kick, punch, blast, and throw things at you.

Chloe will scratch.

 **#51. Do not make any of the demons on the team mad**

They will turn into their demon forms.

If you have ever seen their demon forms, you know how scary they can be.

*shudders* I still have nightmares because of that.

 **#52. Do not set the alarms to go off every five minutes**

Everybody will be mad at you.

You will be lucky if none of the violent and serious people don't kill you.

The demons will hunt you down. P.S. rule # 51

Red Alert will panic and scream and go insane.

Also, if Jazz was sleeping, then you will be in big trouble. P.S. rule # 10

 **#53. Do not glitch Prowl**

You will be in the brig for a loooong time.

You will also have to hide from an angry Prowl when he wakes up.

 **#54. Do not piss off Cannon**

He will shoot you with his cannons.

Hellooo!? There's a reason why he's called Cannon!

 **#55. Do not call certain teammates these names if you want to live**

Brat

Loser

Idiot

Stupid

Slowpoke P.S. rule # 1

Jerk

Bastard

Mr. ego

The hatchet of doom

Meanie

Tiny

Freak

Monster

Nerd

Bite-size

And the list goes on!

 **#56. Do not pull a prank on Josh if you have mechanical parts**

He will turn you into a toaster.

Dino, Surge, Jazz, Crosscut and Sideswipe learned that the hard way.

 **#57. Do not let Prowl and Red Alert take a vacation**

They didn't want to, but we forced them.

BIG mistake.

The terror twins, Lightning and Thunder pulled a bunch of pranks (including burning a part of the base down)

There was nobody to stop them and put them in the brig.

Then Eggman attacked us.

There was no security director to look at the security cameras.

We are all waiting for our heros to return from the stupid vacation we sent them on!

 **#58. Do not call Perceptor a "nerd"**

If he hears you, you will be the test subject for his science inventions.

That happened to the minor twins, Birch and Frost.

We don't know exactly what happened, but when Perceptor was done with them, they were pale and quivering.

Their eyes were as wide as saucers, and they looked like they had seen a ghost.

They then went into their rooms, and stayed there for a whole week.

Maybe Perceptor is a mad scientist!

 **#59. Do not do jazz hands, LITERALLY**

It was a peaceful morning.

That is until we heard,

"TWINS!"

We all looked to see what Jazz was yelling about.

We saw Lightning and Thunder zoom by us with two metal objects, laughing.

We then saw Jazz chasing them with his arms out in front of him trying to grab them.

ONLY his arms!

It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened.

Jazz had the terror twins makers cornered.

That's when they pulled out the two metal objects, which turned out to be Jazz's hands!

They then shook them around and yelled,

"Look! Jazz hands!"

Literally!

I face-palmed.

So did everybody else.

Jazz TRIED to.

 **#60. Do not let scare Red Alert**

He will panic, scream and go insane.

He will also attack everything and hide under tables.

P.S. he is paranoid just saying.

* * *

 **Grace: (in dark closet) Well, I'll try to have the next chapter up by the end of this week, BUT no promises! Also, they'll never find me in here, HA!  
**

 **Prowl: *Ahem.***

 **Grace: (nervously gulps as she turns on the lights and slowly turns around to see a furious Prowl and Ratchet)**

 **Grace: Aw, crud.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Grace: I have a very good explanation this time people! I forgot my password! (chuckles sheepishly and rubs back of head embarrassedly) soooo yeah. That's why I haven't updated in a long time. Anyway, March 3rd was my birthday! HAPPY VERY LATE BELATED BIRTHDAY TO ME! I am now 12! I need to change that on my profile. so anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **#61. Do not eat one of Mexino's tacos**

He will turn into a monster and try to eliminate the person who did that.

We still do not know why he doesn't let us touch his tacos.

Weird.

 **#62. Do not attempt to teach Sonic how to swim**

You will fail.

He will also probably drown.

Hey! That's what happened last time we left him in a kiddie pool unsupervised for five minutes!

Don't even ask me how he drowned in a pool that wasn't even up to his knees!

Just imagine what would happen if we left him in the deep end of the pool!

( shudders at thought )

 **#63. Do not go anywhere near Flesh when he is very hungry**

He will eat you.

I learned that from most of the boys on the team.

 **#64. Do not let Silver teleport**

Sonic asked, so Silver did.

Somewhere in Egypt…

The ground explodes.

Sonic comes flying out screaming, "AAAAAAAAAAAA!" before crashing.

Emergency room! Bee-do! Bee-do!

Mental note: work on Silver's teleporting skills.

 **#65. Do not piss off Milk-Bunny**

She will probably pull out her shot-gun and shoot you.

Don't ask me how a 5 year old has a gun!

 **#66. Do not make Ring mad**

He will throw bombs at you.

He will also probably explode.

LITERALLY.

P.S. yes, he has the ability to do that.

 **#67. Do not have horror movie night**

It will not end well.

Trust me.

People attacked the screen.

And Cannon broke it when he fired his cannons and machine gun at it.

 **#68. Do not piss of the dragon warriors or future dragon warriors**

They will use their dragon warrior powers on you.

You do not want to know how much it hurts.

 **#69. Do not try to break me and Cliff up in one of our fights.**

Cliff and I got off on the wrong foot.

Scratch that.

We both tripped over each other and had an all out brawl.

But enough of the sad metaphores.

Back to the fight.

If there is one thing that me and Cliff agree to, it is that we will both terminate the person that tries to break up our fight.

P.S. Marcus has been in the hospital for a few days now

 **#70. No more name calling contests**

Yeah.

Cliff and I had a fight.

First verbally.

But then after his comment about me being a half human-half fairy messed up freak,

Well…..

It became more of a physical punch, kick, attempt to kill each other fight.

It did not turn out pretty.

We are now not to allowed to be in the same room for a week.

 **#71. Do not ever, EVER hurt my family if you want to see daylight again**

Hurt my family, you will die very slowly and painfully.

Seriously!

I'm even more scary and violent and bloodthirsty than Darkar himself when that happens.

All freedom fighters: it's true!

SEE!?

 **#72. If you see a cop car, pull over. ( especially if it's Prowl! )**

We were still on earth.

Blurr and Speedy took me, Roxy, Musia, and Chloe on a joy ride.

By joy ride, I mean going 200 mph over the speed limit.

…..Then a cop car came flashing it's sirens.

So instead of doing the right thing and pulling over, we kinda did this:

"DRIVE SPEEDY AND BLURR, DRIVE! DRIVE IF YOU HAVE ANY VALUES FOR OUR LIVES!"

Yeah.

We then had an epic car chase. ( AWWWW YEAH! )

It was awesome!

Well…...until we ran and crashed into a tree.

We then found out that the cop car was Prowl.

To say that he was mad would have been an understatement.

We got tickets.

And got thrown in the brig.

WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE A COP CAR PROWL!? WHY!?

 **#73. Do not have a prank war**

It was fun!

Until we got caught.

We then had to clean up all the pranks.

 **#74. Do not deny me my Danimals fruit smoothies**

It's like air!

I need to drink one like, every 20 minutes!

Or else I will die! ( faints dramatically )

So when I went to get my 7th Danimals fruit smoothie in the morning and Ratchet stopped me saying I had drank too much…..

Well, let's just say that he won't be getting out of the hospital anytime soon.

 **#75. Do not tell the children to call Death uncle oreo just because he is black and white**

Chase did it.

Death chased him all around the base screaming death threats.

Helloo!? There's a reason why he's called Death!

Good news. Chase outran him.

Helloo!? There's a reason why he's called Chase!

Bad news though.

The children now all call death uncle oreo.

 **#76. Do not call Sunstreaker sunny, sunshine, or sunflower**

Yeah, he hates those nicknames.

He will kill anybody that calls him those.

Except for Sideswipe.

But then again, he usually breaks his arm.

 **#77. No giant water balloons**

The entire base got flooded.

 **#78. No scraplets are allowed!**

You know something is wrong when you see the emotionless, serious, scientific Perceptor, trip, stumble, and breaks out the guns.

You know that something is even more wrong when you see the calm, and collective Night, freak out, pull out his ninja stars, activate his blades, and get in a fighting stance.

And you definitely know that something is wrong, when the trigger-happy Cannon, screams like a little girl, grabbing Perceptor as a shield, activating all his cannons, and pulling out his machine gun.

And it's all because of the tiny creature in my hand that's called a scraplet.

(P.S. scraplets love to eat anything that's meat, especially mobius meat.)

Hey! In my defense I didn't know at the time!

...Well, until it tried to eat me.

 **#79. Remember, Rivet, Avon, and Kathy are Ratchet's apprentices, so they might have some of his habits**

They all inherited Ratchet's wrench throwing ability.

Knocked out the terror twins with one hit.

 **#80. Mistletoes are now banned!**

I'm terrified of those things!

Especially when you're in a base with 900 something people!

Anyway, the terror twins hung them all around the base.

Pretty much EVERYBODY beat them up for it.

I almost felt bad for them.

Key word, ALMOST.

 **#81. Do not let the freedom fighters, (especially the boys) get drunk**

This one doesn't even need an explanation.

 **#82. If you see the walking time bomb(Wheeljack) running away, try to keep up**

When he's running away, it usually means that something big is going to explode.

Unfortunately, Bluestreak and Sideswipe didn't get the memo and got exploded 50 miles away.

They've been in the hospital for quite some time now.

 **#83. Do not let Wheeljack make a door out of Eggman metal**

All the freedom fighters got trapped in the closet.

Also, everyone crashed into each other when the door didn't open.

 **#84. Do not make any of the freedom fighters mad**

Yeah, I should have put this rule up looong ago.

Anyway, we will attack, hit, kick, punch, elbow, scratch, blast, bite, shoot, or try to kill you.

 **#85. Do not let Wheeljack, Josh, Perry, Tails, Whiskers or Atlas explain how to build anything**

They went on and on for hours!

Most of the freedom fighters were asleep by the time they were done!

And it was about how to build a door!

 **#86. One word. April fools day**

You better go to the "safe zone" if you don't know how to avoid pranks.

* * *

 **Grace: I made a few changes if you noticed. The terror twins are now Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, and the walking time bomb is now Wheeljack. Also, Sonic is now a Hedgehog, not a peashooter. I will TRY to have the next chapter up somewhere around next week. Hopefully I don't forget my password again. So, anyway, Bye!**


End file.
